


My Italian Stallion

by shirleyballafan



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Character Death, Dancing, F/M, Gen, Loss, Tributes, judges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:32:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleyballafan/pseuds/shirleyballafan
Summary: Bruno Tonioli has died in a car accident, and his four judges are asked to pay tribute to him on the live show..





	My Italian Stallion

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy so here's another one shot! And this one is more tragic.. so if you don't like anything too sad don't read, though other works by me are more distressing!  
> Enjoy xx

"Now, as I'm sure you've noticed, there's a judge missing from the panel and an old flame back," Tess Daly says, her heart breaking inside as she said these words. 

She wishes that it was just a simple explanation, like the fact that the judge missing from the end of the panel had been caught up in L.A., where he commuted to every week for eight weeks of the year, or that he was ill with a chest infection and would be back the next week. But it wasn't. She had to say something that she didn't ever want to say... 

"Bruno Tonioli, one of our judges, has unfortunately died in a car accident this week, and so in memory of him, we'd like to do a little service," Tess says, tears streaming down her face. "If the judges could step out here, please?" 

Craig Revel Horwood, Darcey Bussell, Len Goodman and Shirley Ballas nod, tears streaming down their faces, and stand in a row centre stage. 

"So," says Craig, as he is the only one in a fit state to talk at this moment in time, "we each wrote a little something, like a letter to him, to tell him how much we loved him..." he breaks down again, his face crumpling. "I'll go first with mine..." 

He opens the slip of paper he has with him and starts to read through sobs... 

"Dear Bruno, you were my best friend for 12 years. 12 long and happy years. They were the best of my life, simply because you were in them. If I needed a hug or some comfort, you were there for me. If I was down, you'd make me laugh in a second by the crazy things you come out with. And that's why I can't believe you're gone. The memories we have together... meeting on the first day, our sleepovers, our chats at 4am about the most random things... Will never be forgotten. You were there for me when my girlfriend... committed suicide, you would bring food to me, encourage me to eat and look after me when I just couldn't take it anymore. You were the one that told me to get back up. I'll never forget you Bruno. You were the love of my life, the best friend I could have asked for, and I'll never accept you've  gone and aren't coming back. I love you Bruno. Rest in peace my Italian Stallion." 

"Dear Bruno," says Shirley, who was his wife, "I hoped I'd never have to say this. But I'm having to and that's that. Darling, you were the reason I lived on. Most married couples fight all the time and that but you made my life worth living. We never had an argument, except silly little ones about TV and stuff like that. We always were so happy together. The day we got together made my life. Us getting married was a day I'll never forget. Every day with you was the best of my life. Thank you so much for being such a wonderful husband. For looking after me, for standing up for me. I'd give anything to have you hug me one last time, to give you one last kiss and tell you how much you mean to me. I'd give anything to hear your laugh, your Italian accent, your voice again. Honestly. I would give everything up to hear you again, to be able to be with you again. But I'll never be able to fulfil that wish and that breaks me. I'll live on for you. I love you so so much. Save a place up there for me, won't you, baby? I love you more than I can care to explain. You were the best thing that happened to me and you were gone too soon. I love you Bruno. Rest in peace, my Italian Stallion." 

"Dear Bruno," begins Darcey through uncontrollable tears, "You were always there for me, during the hardest time of my life when I was just out of an abusive relationship. You'd be there for me, look after me, encourage me to eat and not to worry about it when I had a panic attack. You and my relationship with Craig (at this point Craig puts an arm round her) were what got me through. You were always there to stand up for me, always there to look after me and guide me. I was so lucky to have a friend like you. The laughs we shared backstage, you teasing me endlessly about how Candy Crush Saga was such a pointless game... well I doubt I'll ever be able to play it again, not now you're gone. Your accents that had me in fits. And most of all your hugs, and the fun we had together. I'll never forget our trips to Blackpool every year and the selfies we'd take in the same place, you taking me to Los Angeles with you those times... oh God, I miss you. I wish more than anything you were here. But I know you're looking down on us, and every time that I play Candy Crush or listen to Proud Mary, your favourite song, I'll remember you. I'll remember you always Bruno. I love you so much and I always will. I hope you've reunited with your mum, dad and Oscar. Rest in peace my Italian Stallion." 

"Dear Bruno." Len is the last one and he simply can't get his words out. Darcey offers to read it for him but he declines her offer of help. He takes a minute to compose himself sufficiently so as to read then begins to read. 

"Dear Bruno, it's been two days since I found out, and I'm still not over it. I never will be. My best friend has been snatched away from me, and I can't get you back. Those trips to LA every week for four months a year, admittedly you got on my nerves but in the best way. I was never really angry at you... it was all over with in ten seconds. Even when you called me Leonard which I hate I still let you because you were so lovable. You were too lovable to hate. Bruno, you were the best thing in my life. Commuting from Los Angeles to England was made easier with you. Someone to moan to, and when I was grumpy through the jet lag you would make me laugh with a funny comment or a joke. Now I don't think I'll be able to do it, not without you. You were the best thing in my world, from the day we met I knew we had a friendship that would last forever. I wish more than anything I could have saved you. I love you so much Bruno, you'll never know how much I do. You'll always be the most special, iconic, most amazing friend I ever had. And I just don't know how to carry on without you, but I'm going to because I know you wouldn't want us to stop because your heart did. I'll always think of you, and I hope one day we'll meet again on the other side. Thanks for the memories, the fun times and for being truly the best friend I could have wished for. Love you loads. Rest in peace, my Italian Stallion." 

All four of them bow their heads. 

They may grow old, continue with strictly, go separate ways... who knows? 

But one things for sure. 

Bruno will never leave their hearts. 

They'll always remember their Italian Stallion.


End file.
